User blog:OcFanatic/OF's version: Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair - Summary
Hello everyone, some of you might know about Danganronpa. Danganronpa is a japanese video game series where students are trapped inside the school, and the only way out is to kill somebody and get away with it. If some of you know Speedo3539's fanfiction "Danganflipa", well i love reading it and i decided to make my own version of it. I thank Speedo3539 for giving me confidence to make my own. Also, don't blame me for the deaths. Before proceeding to the competitors, i want to make a difference between his and mine. Q&A: OF's version: Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair Q&A The Difference *The main protagonist of my version is Joy *There is an Ultimate ?? and that person is Moe *There is no Ultimate Lucky Student *The competitors are not students, meaning the story doesn't takes place at the school *Papa Louie isn't in this version *The mastermind will be revealed longer than before Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair Characters *'Joy '- The main protagonist of Danganflipa Tears of Despair. Like her name,she's a happy and joyful girl whowants to be everyone's friend and always willing to help everyone even in this situation. She is also a curious type like she doesn't know much about herself. She has an obsession with Purple Burple. She works with her brother Roy at her uncle's first restaurant Papa's Pizzeria. Despite being like that, she's also a good gymnastic making her the Ultimate Gymnast. *'Moe '- He is the owner and operator of the local comicbook shop in Tastyville. Moe is a walking encyclopedia for all things superhero related. Upon meeting Moe, people are taken aback by just how super nice of a guy he is. But he appears to have amnesia, making him the Ultimate ??. *'Trishna' - She might be mean, sassy, and feisty but she's a good supporter to a friend in need. She has an obsession with Tangerine Pop. Not only that, but she is also works as a sales associate at Fashion Flambé. She is the Ultimate Fashionista. *'Rudy' - He is a chill-dude and has a thing with music. He's okay with the noises around since he grew up in the town of Powder Point where the ever-present roar of rollercoasters lulled him to sleep as a kid. He is the bassist in the band Scarlett and the Shakers. He works with his girlfriend Scarlett in Papa's Cheeseria. He is the Ultimate Bassist. *'Zoe '- She is a very talented traveling musician from Tacodale. She can be found playing her acoustic guitar in clubs, parks, and just about anywhere that mellow music is appreciated. This laid-back lady often daydreams of opening a coffee shop that would showcase the best of local art and live music along with the occasional poetry slam. She is a calm lady and believes in peace. She is the Ultimate Traveling Musician. *'Allan' - He might be a jerk and a bully to everyone but he's a type of guy who gives moral support to everyone even his close friend Joy. He has a rivarly between him and Robby, due to having disagreement about their terrible years and their new personalities. He is the Ultimate Hockey Player. *'Julep' - She is a sweet and caring lady who wanted to feel nature everyday. She sells her floral arrangements out of her flower shop in town called, Julep's Tulips. She is the Ultimate Florist. *'Robby' - He is a grumpy person who has a thing with survival. The reason he's like is because of being uncharted in an island for 3 years. He has a rivarly between him and Allan, due to having disagreement about their terrible years and their new personalities. He is the Ultimate Survivor. *'Mindy '- She is a funny girl who can stand in a positive mood. She is a talented hairdresser from Tastyville. She appears to have a boyfriend named Whiff. She and her mom, run the CloudBerry Beauty Salon across from Papa's Pizzeria. She is the Ultimate Hairstylist. *'Duke Gotcha' - He might be a handsome and a gentleman, but when you know him very much...he is pretty much a coward type despite being the Investigative News Reporter for Nowtime News. He is also arrogant and annoying like his famous catchphrase "Well, It seems like once again, Duke... GOTCHAAAAH!" He is the Ultimate Investigative News Reporter. *'Olivia' - She is a full active girl and sometimes the crazy type. She always finds a way to make things fun, sometimes it cause trouble. She is one known party planner that she knows everyone and everyone knows her. She is the Ultimate Party Planner. *'Mayor Mallow '- He is the Mayor of Frostfield. People see him as nice and honest person. When this situation came, he was determined to lead his people for their lives. He is the Ultimate Mayor. *'Wendy' - She is one honest and intelligent girl. She is really keen on fixing every vehicle she can do with the right tools she has. She works in Greasy Gear Garage. She is the Ultimate Mechanic. *'Hank '- He is one justified person who wants to save everyone from every crime. He is determined to stop the mastermind's destructive plan, He is also a chill person and always a easy going. He is the Ultimate Police Officer. *'Captain Cori '- She might be salty and hard to talk to, but she is brave enough to handle the situation. She can be hardworking and very reliable but sometimes shes likes to brag alot about herself. She works as the Captain of the S.S. Louie. She is the Ultimate Captain. *'Kenji '- He is one chill person and carefree attitude. He also appears to be lazy but not lazy enough on a hungry stomach and sometimes a bit challenging when it's comes to food. He is the Ultimate Competitive Eater. Chapters *Prologue: Negative Side *Chapter 1: Frozen Fever **Daily Life **Deadly Life **Class Trial *Chapter 2: Morning Sickness **Daily Life **Deadly Life **Class Trial *Chapter 3: **Daily Life **Deadly Life **Class Trial *Chapter 4: **Daily Life **Deadly Life **Class Trial *Chapter 5: **Daily Life **Deadly Life **Class Trial *Chapter 6: Maps MapOfFrostyBerg.png|Map of Frosty Berg Category:Blog posts